


Held x At x Gunpoint

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under normal circumstances, he would speak his mind. But with a gun to his head…</p><p>“Got nothing to say, brat?”</p><p>Killua didn’t bother to lower his eyes from the ceiling. This guy was all brawn and gut, but mostly gut. There was no need to give him the impression that Killua actually actually <i>cared</i>. </p><p>“Well?” the convict growled and pressed the mouth of his weapon harder against Killua’s skin.</p><p>Killua wrinkled his nose. God, this guy really reeked. He probably hadn’t taken a decent bath since he got here. Granted, no one had; who in their right minds would waste precious, clean water on prisoners? But still, a little personal hygiene would go a long way-</p><p>“Let him go!” someone to their right said loudly. </p><p>Ah. That would be Gon, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART 1: SEPERATION

 

Hold my hands in yours

 

And we will not fear

 

What hands like ours can do

 

  
_we will ascend to death or love;_ **the Epic of Gilgamesh**

 

\--

Under normal circumstances, he would speak his mind. But with a gun to his head…

“Got nothing to say, brat?”

Killua didn’t bother to lower his eyes from the ceiling. This guy was all brawn and gut, but mostly gut. There was no need to give him the impression that Killua actually _cared_.

“Well?” the convict growled and pressed the mouth of his weapon harder against Killua’s skin.

Killua wrinkled his nose. God, this guy really reeked. He probably hadn’t taken a decent bath since he got here. Granted, _no one_ had; who in their right minds would waste precious, clean water on prisoners? But still, a little personal hygiene would go a long way-

“Let him go!” someone to their right said loudly.

Ah. That would be Gon, of course.

“Stay out of it!” Bopobo barked. “This is between me and him. No one else can interfere!”

Killua couldn’t help it- he snorted. Bopobo’s head whipped around and a sharp tug at silver-white locks had Killua’s head yanked backwards. He had no choice now but to stare up at the ceiling, neck exposed.

“What’s so funny?” Bopobo breathed into Killua’s ear. “You like being held at gunpoint, you little freak?”

A low hiss came from where Gon was sitting but Killua ignored him. Killua could take care of himself.

He grinned cheekily at Bopobo. “You really don’t think anyone will stop you? We’re in a prison cafeteria, you idiot! If you injure me in any way, the guards are gonna be all over you in a second. You’ll never pass the Exam. You’ll be stuck here _forever_.”

Bopobo’s nostrils flared. A strange snarling sound came from between his fat lips. Adrenaline pumped through Killua’s veins, urging him to push harder, to see how much farther he could go before the other snapped completely. And why shouldn’t he? This place was boring anyway.

Killua continued in a mock-thoughtful tone, “You know, you probably don’t even need to hurt me for them to put you down like a dog. You’re going to get locked down for that gun alone. How’d you get it, by the way? Did you push it out of your ass?”

“Don’t test me!” Bopobo hissed. “I’ll kill you!”

Killua rolled his eyes. “I thought you were already planning to do that. What’s the point of holding a gun to my face, otherwise?”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head. You will die. In agony and extreme pain. I’ll make sure of it. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Even if it costs me my life, I don’t care. The Exam is a farce, no one who ‘passes’ come back to live the tale! The only thing that matters to me is seeing your cold, lifeless body on the floor in a pool of your own blood.”

Killua didn’t doubt it. Everyone in the prison knew Bopobo had been itching to get his hands on Killua ever since Razor’s sumo wrestling tournament nearly six months ago. Killua had utterly destroyed Bopobo, crushing his pride and any sense of delusional self-strength he’d thought he had. This here was just the culmination of his pent up frustration and hatred.

_Screech._

The sound of a cafeteria chair being pushed back grated on everyone’s ears. Out of the corner of his eye, Killua saw Gon slowly rise from his seat.

Gon’s voice was low and deadly as he said, “If you threaten Killua one more time, you won’t have to ever worry about speaking again. I’ll rip your tongue right out of your mouth.”

Chills ran down Killua’s spine. Gon was serious. Around them, cafeteria was frozen. He could’ve heard a pin drop. Killua felt the weight of their fellow prisoners’ stares digging into his skull.

Bopobo’s incredulous laughter shattered the silence and Killua grit his teeth. He knew what Bopobo was seeing; a short, apparently innocent seventeen-year-old in an orange jumpsuit. Gon rarely acted out. If he did, no one heard about it except in hushed whispers weeks afterwards.

It was obvious Bopobo didn’t believe those rumors. He had never been there when Gon’s uncontrollable rage reared its ugly head.

But Killua had.

“Aw, are you scared for your _boyfriend?_ ” Bopobo sneered. For the first time, Killua felt a genuine flicker of vehemence towards the other at his words. “Good. You should be. Once I’m through with him, he’ll be begging me on hands and knees for mercy-”

_WHAM._

Air rushed over his head and abruptly the pressure on his hair disappeared. Killua stumbled a step back, his chin falling forward. He held back a wince; there was a twinge in his neck from his head being held back for so long.

That was nothing though compared to the pain Bopobo must be in right now.

The huge glob of a man had been tossed several feet away from Killua. He’d collided into an opposite cafeteria table, sending it sliding back with the force of his weight. His weird black hat fell into his eyes and he was groaning in discomfort.

Killua felt a bizarre sense of exhilaration take hold of him at the sight. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as if _he’d_ been the one to take Bopobo down. If Gon had used his full strength, just how far would Bopobo go-

“Killua? Are you alright?”

Killua started and looked to his right. Gon stood as stiff as a statue, figure shaking slightly with what Killua knew to be barely suppressed fury.

“Did he hurt you?” Gon’s voice was rough. He didn’t turn to face Killua, choosing to keep his unblinking stare on Bopobo.

The hair on Killua’s arms stood on end. He pushed down the sense of trepidation and bent his hands behind his head. He said, “Nah. He couldn’t hurt me if he tried.”

“What,” Bopobo grunted as he shoved himself to his feet. “Did you say?”

“I said you’re weak,” Killua said bluntly.

Bopobo drew himself to his full height. He roared, “YOU _DARE-_ YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON?!”

“Yes. A seventeen-year-old just catapulted you several feet without breaking sweat.”

Bopobo’s face was a blotchy mess. Killua enjoyed watching it shift from red to purple and back again. It gave him great satisfaction knowing he was the cause of this man’s hatred.

“Fine,” Bopobo breathed heavily. “Fine. I’ll prove you wrong before I end you. Let’s fight, one-on-one. No one else. If I win, I kill you.”

Killua raised both eyebrows. “That’s a little unfair, but okay.”

Bopobo smiled- it was an ugly smile, as far as smiles went. “I don’t care if you don’t like your odds. I get to decide-”

“Oh no, I’m not talking about me,” Killua assured him. “I’m talking about you. Your odds suck. If you fight me, you’re gonna get your butt handed to you on a silver platter. You’re probably better off with Gon.” He jerked his thumb at Gon, who was still staring fixatedly at Bopobo like he wanted to pick him apart piece-by-piece.

He continued, “Not much better, but at least a little. No offense, Gon.”

“None taken,” came the gruff reply.

“Cool.” Killua faced Bopobo again. “So-”

“But,” Gon spoke up again, surprising Killua. “When Killua wins, you have to apologize.”

Killua considered it. He didn’t really _need_ an apology, but it would permanently cripple Bopobo’s already injured pride. He nodded to himself. “Yeah, okay. I’m good with that.”

Gon added, “ _And_ you can’t attack Killua ever again. Or threaten him, or call him names. You can’t make any contact with him at all.”

A vein throbbed in Bopobo’s forehead. “You gotta be joking. As If I would ever apologize.”

Killua shrugged. “Well, if you’re so sure you’re gonna win, you won’t have to. But, just as a friendly warning, I’ve had more experience in kicking ass then Gon. You’re a warm up, at best. Are you sure you still want to fight me?”

Bopobo’s eye twitched. “Don’t get smart, you little punk. If you keep insulting me, I’ll have to shut you up for good. Then I won’t get to hear your pretty shrieks when I beat the life out of you.”

Killua sighed, shaking his head. This guy didn’t know when to quit. “First you want me to speak, then you don’t want me to say anything! Which one is it?! Make up your damn mind!”

Bopobo screeched furiously and wrenched out a hidden dagger from the folds of his jumpsuit.

Killua’s eyes latched on the shinning metal as it reflected of the ceiling lights. A rush of energy coursed through his veins, quickening his breath; this was it.

Bopobo swung at Killua, the blade flashing in a silver line. Killua ducked swiftly. It was a clumsy swipe- Bopobo obviously didn’t have any expertise in the weapon- and the blade missed his head with inches to spare.

Killua clicked his tongue. This was going to be ridiculously easy.

Before Bopobo had the chance to recover, Killua twisted on one foot, letting his other leg smack sharply against the chubby man’s hand. The dagger clattered to the floor. Another thrust of Killua’s sneaker and the gun went down too.

Bopobo’s face twisted into an ugly expression and he opened his mouth to scream. His cry was abruptly cut off- Killua threw a solid upward punch, his fist colliding squarely into the undercut of Bopobo’s jaw. Killua smiled evilly at the unpleasant snapping sound that immediately followed.

Bopobo’s eyes widened in both shock and pain. But by then it was too late; Killua had already delivered his final kick, sending Bopobo soaring through the air in a wide arc. Bopobo let out a horrible shriek as he began to fall. Convicts threw themselves to the side, scattering. Bopobo crashed down onto empty cafeteria tables a second later. The tables broke neatly in two with a loud crack.

He didn’t get up.

Killua lowered his leg and shoved his hands into his jumpsuit pockets. That had been disappointing. Just like six months earlier, Bopobo was barely worth the fight. He was simply a way to pass the time.

Still. It served Bopobo right for thinking he could toss Killua around like some kind of rag doll. Who did Bopobo think Killua was? It wasn’t like Killua was in Hunter Prison for fun.

It didn’t matter how young Killua was; age didn’t matter in a place like this. And it definitely didn’t give any indication into a convict’s abilities. Hunter Prison was a place for the elite criminals, after all.

He spat at the still form of his aggressor, “Go to hell, asshole.”

“Killua!”

He let Gon drag him around roughly and abruptly they were nose-to-nose. Killua blinked at the sudden lack of space. Gone was the hard, boiling anger from Gon’s gaze, but the strange intensity remained as he stared into Killua’s eyes.

Killua’s stomach flipped. His face felt uncomfortably hot.

Gon began to say lowly, “Killua, are you-”

“GON! KILLUA!”

The pair froze, moment shattered by the familiar holler. All of Killua’s mixed emotions washed away only to be replaced by a consuming horror.

“Y-yes, Bisky?” Gon asked with a grimace as he turned around.

Biscuit Krueger, one of the most terrifying Hunter guards and their personal mentor, looked down on them as she stood in the cafeteria balcony. On her face was a fearsome scowl.

She growled. “Get yourselves up here. Now!”

“Busted,” Killua muttered and Gon let out a shaky laugh.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, boys! If you’re not up here by the time I count down from ten-”

Killua and Gon nearly tripped over themselves running to the staircase.

\--

 

\--

“Solitary confinement?” Kurapika repeated, incredulous.

“Apparently,” Killua ground out next to him. “That’s what Bisky called it, at least.”

Kurapika felt the need to point out, “But if you’re still surrounded by other people, it’s hardly solitary-”

“I know that!” Killua snapped. “Its solitary confinement from _each other_. We’re not allowed in the same room for an entire week. Gon has to stay with Leorio in the hospital wing and _I’m_ stuck _here_ with _you_ cleaning freakin’ _cafeteria tables!_ ”

Kurapika gave Killua a bemused smile, watching the teen scrub the table with as much ferocity as he could muster. So dramatic.

He said, “Are you saying you don’t want to spend time with me, Killua? I’m hurt, I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Killua growled. “It’s not you, it’s this stupid punishment! I don’t understand why Bisky is doing this to us, we did nothing wrong!”

Kurapika hummed in agreement. He had heard about the fight from Melody, who had been present during the accident, and then later through Leorio, who had been called in to treat Bopobo’s wounds as acting doctor for Hunter Prison. Bopobo’s actions weren’t surprising to Kurapika, and neither were Killua and Gon’s. A fight was bound to break out between Bopobo and them sooner or later.

What was surprising, on the other hand, was the boys’ punishment: separation.

Kurapika hadn’t seen Killua or Gon without the other ever since the day they met. Kurapika still remembered the initial shock at seeing a grumpy Killua being followed around by the energetic, spiky-haired teen. That day had been the official first challenge of the Exam.

“Killua, who is this?” Kurapika had asked.

“My new roommate,” Killua answered with a glower.

The boy beamed. “Hi! My name is Gon, Gon Freecss.”

Kurapika smiled back gently; Gon’s enthusiasm was contagious. “Hello, Gon. I’m Kurapika. When did you arrive?”

“Just last night,” the boy chirped as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “It took a while to get here, though. I didn’t know they were transferring me to this place until I got out of the car.”

Kurapika tilted his head to the side. “Do you know where you are?”

Gon shook his head even as his eyes flickered around the gym, full of boundless energy.

“You didn’t explain it to him?” Kurapika asked Killua, a touch of criticism in his tone.

Killua scowled. “No. Why should I have? I’m not his mother. You tell him, if you’re so concerned.”

Kurapika held back a sigh. Killua was unbearable in the morning. He was the kind of person who would avoid waking up early at all costs. That wasn’t possible now, of course, being in a prison with a schedule to follow. So instead the pale teen compromised for snapping at anyone who dared to talk to him before noon.

“This place is called Hunter Prison,” Kurapika explained to Gon kindly. “It’s a special location for criminals with extreme capabilities.”

Gon looked at him curiously. “What’re you in here for?”

Kurapika blinked at the blunt question. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you said that the criminals here have special abilities, right? So you had to be put here for a reason.”

Kurapika looked at Killua but Killua just shrugged. “He did the same thing with me. Just answer him and get on with the stupid explanation.”

Kurapika warily turned back to Gon, who was staring at him with wide, interested eyes. Kurapika didn’t like to recall his past. He had been in a dark place then, but hadn’t they all? If anyone could relate, it was his fellow prisoners. And that included Gon.

He said cautiously, half expecting Gon to shy away upon hearing the truth, “I was imprisoned for robbery and murder.”

To his surprise, the teen accepted Kurapika’s treason without even blinking. “Okay. Why’d you murder someone?”

Kurapika said flatly, “He and his gang slaughtered my family. Then they cut out their eyes and sold them to the black market for profit. I simply stole back what they took and delivered punishment.”

Gon’s inquiring expression hardened into a dead stare. The change was so abrupt, it caught Kurapika off guard. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he fought the urge to step back.

Gon said quietly, “Then they deserved it.”

Kurapika didn’t know what to say. But Gon was already opening his mouth-

“So, why would someone try to put a bunch of really skilled criminals all in one place? It doesn’t sound like a good idea. Or, at least to me it doesn’t.”

Kurapika gawked. Gon’s penetrating expression had melted away as if it was never there in the first place.

Killua cut in while Kurapika was caught off guard. He said, “The owner of Hunter Prison, Netero, is this really weird off-his-rocker kind of guy. Rumor has it he was a convict once himself. He likes to collect people like him until he can decide if you’re good enough for his personal army or not.”

Ah, they were talking about Hunter Prison again. Kurapika was amazed that Gon hadn’t pressed him for more information, and was secretly relieved for it. While Kurapika didn’t regret his actions, he didn’t like to dwell on them, either.

“Wait,” Gon said, brow puckered. “I don’t get it. Are you even allowed to have a personal army? I thought that was against the law-”

“It’s not an army,” Kurapika corrected with a pointed look at Killua, who folded his arms and huffed. Kurapika continued, “In Hunter Prison, if you successfully compete in a series of challenges and earn Netero’s favor, you pass what is known as the ‘Hunter Exam’.”

Killua adds in a bored tone, “And then you are officially part of the Hunter Association and earn all the rights of being a Hunter. Yay.” He looked sideways at Gon and added, “You probably don’t know what that is-”

“I do!”

Kurapika blinked. He…did? But, how? The Hunter Association was-

“It’s a super-secret agency thing that tracks down major world-wide threats, right? It sends out the Hunters, who find the threats and get rid of them! I never realized the Hunters were criminals, though. Does that mean prisoners are chasing down other bad guys to imprison even more people?”

Kurapika was speechless. The public didn’t wasn’t aware of the Hunter Association’s existence, and yet Gon knew more in the twelve hours he had been here then Kurapika had learned during the entire month prior to Killua’s arrival.

Killua gaped, looking much more awake then he’d been just a minute ago. “How the hell do you know all of that?”

“My dad’s a Hunter. He mentioned something about the Hunter Exam to my aunt, but he never really specified how he took it or what it was…”

Kurapika and Killua shared a disbelieving glance. Who was this child?

After that they were immediately called to attention by a Hunter named Satotz, an impossibly tall man with long limbs and a curling mustache. He explained the challenge ahead of them- a day long run without breaks of any kind- and led the marathon himself with what seemed to be minimal effort.

Leorio being Leorio showed up right before the event began and was stuck in the back of the crowd the entire time, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Kurapika took pity on his friend and stayed at his side. It was more enjoyable to go through these tests of ability with someone by your side, regardless of the test or ability.

Killua and Gon, meanwhile, kept pace with each other throughout the full run. They chatted avidly without breaking stride, even laughing and trying to trip each other on occasion. What they talked about, Kurapika could only guess. But he saw Killua smile more in those hours then in the entire five months Kurapika had known him.

Kurapika remembered being amazed at the boys’ instant connection. It was rare for Killua to take this much investment in anyone. Kurapika had to force himself into the teen’s life, and that had been difficult enough that it should’ve been a challenge of the Exam in its own right.

Killua and Gon crossed the finish line of that run simultaneously, and from that moment on the two were inseparable. In a remarkably short time, they became each other’s best friends.

Today was probably the first full day Kurapika had seen Killua alone since July; it was October, now.

“Did you explain to Bisky that her punishment was unreasonable?” Kurapika asked as he washed the table next to Killua’s. “You didn’t break any rules, after all. Fights are permitted, only killing each other warrants serious consequences.”

“Yes. ‘Course we did. But she was adamant about it.”

“That’s strange. I mean, Bisky likes to push you two because she’s your Hunter mentor. It’s her job to test your strength and report back to Netero. But this-”

“It has nothing to do with our abilities,” Killua agreed.

Kurapika dipped his rag in a bucket filled with clean water as he asked, “Did she explain why?”

Killua threw the rage down angrily. It hit the table’s surface with a wet _smack._ “According to her, we had our-” he made quotations with his fingers, “- _‘murder faces’_ on while we fought Bopobo. She said Gon and I have to do a better job at controlling ourselves or else people will be able to predict our moves. And that if we ever end up becoming Hunters, our mission won’t always be to kill the target. Even if someone is trying to hurt us, we can’t fight back.”

He scowled darkly. “So this is her way of forcing us to learn patience and reflect on our actions or something idiotic like that. I have to clean tables to make up for the ones Bopobo broke after I kicked him, and Gon has to wash bandages and help Leorio since he technically hit Bopobo first.”

Kurapika would never admit it out loud, but Bisky’s actions did make sense. Killua and Gon never showed restraint in anything, especially around each other. Killua was understandably frustrated at being separated from his best friend, but he and Gon had a bad habit of winding themselves up just for the sake of doing so. By being apart for a week they would have some time to calm down.

“At least you’re not in total solitary confinement,” Kurapika said.

Killua let out a long groan. “I might as well be. This is as boring as shit.”

Kurapika found offense in that. “The punishment, yes, but I’m here too.”

“Yeah, well. You’re not much better,” Killua said with a mischievous smirk.

Kurapika leveled a hard stare at his friend. “Killua, you do know I’ve killed a man, right?”

Killua rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Half the prisoners here have killed people, Kurapika! Some of them even more famous and tough then the Phantom Troupe. You’re not special!”

Kurapika frowned, realizing that even with the absurdity of that statement, Killua was right.

\--

 

\--

Leorio loved Gon. No, really, he did. It didn’t matter that Gon was the last of their group to be brought to Hunter Prison, or the painfully obvious fact that Gon and Killua were closer with each other than anyone else. Gon was the little brother he never had.

But this was getting a little out of hand.

“Gon, staring at the clock won’t make the time go any faster.”

The teen flushed and sent a guilty smile Leorio’s way. “Sorry.”

Leorio gave Gon a scrutinizing look. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting weird since you got here three days ago. That idiot Bopobo didn’t hit you or anything right?”

Gon shook his head and went back to tearing pieces of cloth into bandage strips. “No, he didn’t touch me. He only wanted Killua.”

Ah. Maybe that was a clue.

“Are you worried about Killua?” Leorio asked and Gon immediately tensed.

Gon’s reaction told Leorio everything he needed to know. He got up from the desk in the corner of the small room (Hunter Prison didn’t waste money on making a whole doctor’s wing, so this one room was pretty much it) and walked over to where Gon was standing behind a rocky table.

He placed a comforting hand on Gon’s shoulder, saying, “Killua is strong, Gon. Bopobo didn’t land even a scratch on him. I checked the cranky brat over myself if it makes you feel any better.”

Gon slumped. “I know. But- but it doesn’t stop me from being worried. He could’ve gotten really hurt! What if Bopobo had set the gun off by accident? Not even Killua could dodge that. And then, I don’t know, know what I-”

Gon stopped. He was blinking furiously and his hands clenched into fists around the makeshift bandages.

“Breathe, Gon,” Leorio reminded him, slightly concerned at the reaction, and Gon took in a huge gulping breath.

It was obvious the fight with Bopobo was tearing Gon up inside. He didn’t want to lose his best friend and was terrified of anyone trying to hurt Killua as a result. Leorio could relate.

He said, “Have some faith, Gon! You know Killua would never take a risk he couldn’t get out of. Even with Bopobo, Killua’s actions were calculated. He knew Bopobo got easily riled up. Killua pushed Bopobo on purpose so he would use his dagger instead of the gun. Once that happened Killua was able to take him down without getting himself injured. His plan worked perfectly! You have to trust Killua’s intuition a little more.”

After a short pause, Gon whispered, “That’s not it.”

Leorio frowned. What was Gon talking about?

Gon spoke up again, “It’s not that I don’t trust Killua’s intuition. It’s that I don’t trust mine.”

Leorio felt his heart turn cold at Gon’s tone. “What-?”

“I would have killed him,” Gon said. His voice was low with deadly intent. “I would have torn Bopobo’s arms out of their sockets if Killua hadn’t attacked first. He should have never gotten that close to Killua in the first place. Whatever punishment Razor chooses for Bopobo, it won’t be enough; he put a _gun_ to Killua’s head and tried to _kill_ him. Bopobo should be tortured the same way he was planning on torturing Killua. That’s the only penalty that’s fair.”

Leorio’s hand dropped from Gon’s shoulder. He stared down at the normally cheerful teen, taken aback at the darkness in his words.

He had seen glimpses of Gon’s dark side. Never enough to be sure it actually existed, though. He shouldn’t have been so surprised. Everyone here in Hunter Prison had their dark side. No one here was innocent. They wouldn’t be arrested and transferred here otherwise.

Kurapika had killed and stolen from the most infamous thief gang in the world. Leorio himself had stolen nearly fifty billion dollars from a bank before his _‘friend’_ Zepile sold him out. And Killua-

Well. Everyone who could read the newspapers knew exactly why that kid was locked up.

Gon, too, had to be here because he had done something against the law. And whatever it was he did, he had done it extremely, _extremely_ well. He was in Hunter Prison, after all. This place was for the elite, specifically.

“Why are you here, Gon?” Leorio recalled asking in exasperation one day. Gon had given him a drawing of their small group of friends: Killua and Gon standing shoulder-to-shoulder in the center with Kurapika and Leorio framing their sides. It was the only family portrait Leorio had ever owned and it was stapled into the cell he shared with Kurapika.

Gon’s brow furrowed. “I climbed a national monument and they caught me. I would have been fine on my own, though. I really didn’t need the helicopter to come get me down.”

Gon didn’t lie. But the explanation sounded- off, somehow. It felt like Gon had only told him half of the whole story.

He mentioned this to Killua later the same day, hoping Killua would set the story straight. But Killua’s reaction was almost as strange as Gon’s response; Killua turned pale and an unreadable expression clouded his eyes. It was the closest Leorio had ever seen Killua to being disturbed.

He wasn’t sure he liked what that implied.

“Gon did climb a national monument,” Killua said eventually. “It was the Heavens Arena, actually.”

“What?! Are you serious?”

Killua nodded. “He showed me newspaper clippings with his picture on them and everything. But that’s not why they arrested him.”

Leorio leaned close; Gon and Kurapika were going to the restroom, so the conversation would have to be quick. “Then why did they put him here? Climbing that thing would definitely get Netero’s attention.”

Killua pressed his lips into a thin line. He said reluctantly, “Gon…used to be in a gang. It wasn’t that big, or even famous. They stuck to one city and that was it. They liked to steal rare stuff from rich people and give them to museums or something stupid like that.”

“Like Robin Hood,” Leorio concluded. “Except for museums instead of the poor?”

“In a way, yeah. The gang was led by someone really close to Gon. He used to be his father’s student, I think. And when his dad disappeared and his aunt died, this person took him in and taught Gon everything he knows. They were fine for a long time. Gon was- it sounded like he was happiest then, based on how he talked about it when told me.”

Leorio waited. That couldn’t be it; they were criminals in Hunter Prison. No one here had a happy ending.

Killua leaned back on the balls of his heels, letting his legs swing back and forth on the bench they were sitting on. “So then along comes this rival gang. Called themselves the Chimera Ants.”

Leorio’s stomach dropped to the floor. He knew that name from newspapers and radios and watching the television on the day East Gorteau City was blown to smithereens.

“Killua.” Leorio swallowed. “Are you saying that Gon was-?”

“Yeah.” Killua’s voice was small and quiet. “Gon was there.”

“How?” Leorio shook his head. “Almost the entire city’s population died that day.”

He couldn’t believe it. Gon was seventeen. That meant he was only fourteen during the incident that became known as the worst terrorist attack of the century.

Killua looked away. He curled his hands into fists and his nails scraped noisily against stone.

He said, “I’m not- I can’t tell you everything. Its Gon’s choice whether or not to explain it to you. All I can say is that Gon’s mentor was killed by one of the Ants. Gon wanted revenge. And he got it; he was directly involved in that explosion. That’s all I can say.”

Leorio simply stared. Of all the things…he would have never thought Gon was present on the day of that horror. Leorio had stolen nearly fifty billion dollars, but he looked like a petty thief compared to what the spiky-haired teen must’ve done! He opened his mouth to ask how a boy like Gon could cause so much damage-

“Hey guys!” Gon chirped as he skipped over to their bench. “What did I miss?” He looked between Killua, who was still avoiding Leorio’s gaze, and Leorio, who had shut his mouth with a small _click._

Killua swung his head around, a fake smile stretched across his face. “Oh, nothing really. I was just telling Leorio some creepy facts about bugs. He was getting all squeamish though, so I had to stop or else he was gonna hurl all over my clothes. And I can’t mess up my one and only orange jumpsuit. I’d have to walk around naked!”

Gon laughed and Leorio had to stop himself from gaping. How did Killua act so calm around Gon knowing he was a mass murder?!

It was easy, though. Easy to forget, to laugh with Gon, to smile when he made flower crowns out of daisies on the rare occasions they were let outside.

It was only times like these, when Gon’s dark side resurfaced and his eyes turned hard and cold, that Leorio was shocked into remembered just what Gon was capable of.

Leorio forced down his unease. This was Gon. Gon, his friend. Gon, his family. There was no reason to be scared; this boy wasn’t a threat to him.

Even if Gon was glaring down at his hands like he wanted to break everything in the room.

“Gon,” he began hesitantly.

A _clack_ made them both look toward the door. It opened slowly and a lanky man with tufted hair and mismatched eyes popped his head in.

“Meleoron!” Gon cried out, his somewhat disturbing expression melting into a grin.

“Yo, Gon.” The older man waved a hand as he entered the room. “Good to see you. What’s up, Leorio?”

Leorio wrinkled his nose. Meleoron always carried the smell of cigarette smoke around him. Leorio hated that scent. “You tell me. Why’re you here?”

Meleoron held out his right hand. Leorio snatched it and held it close to his eyes. Meleoron’s fingers were blistering and hot to the touch.

Leorio swore and spun on his heel to run to the opposite side of the room.

“What did you do?” Leorio heard Gon ask as he yanked open the fridge and reached around for an ice pack.

“Burned myself with cigarettes.”

“Oh. Does it hurt?”

“Yup. Nothing I can’t handle though. Remember that time when we accidentally set off a bomb?”

“Yeah! That was crazy.”

Leorio found the ice pack, slammed the fridge shut and rushed back to the pair.

“Here.” He grabbed one of Gon’s cloths on the counter and wrapped it around the cold block before shoving it into Meleoron’s hands. “Hold that for a couple of minutes. Once the swelling goes down I can see how deep the burns go.”

Meleoron bobbed his head. “Okay. Thanks, Doc.”

Leorio sighed and scratched the back of his head. “It’s no trouble, but you have to take more care when you handle those things. I can’t believe they still let you smoke.”

Meleoron shrugged. “They can’t stop what they can’t find.”

Leorio lowered his hand. Right. Meleoron was a master of detection. He was rumored to have the superpower of invisibility and was thought to be uncatchable before a lone Hunter named Knuckle seized him and brought him here.

Gon let out a long, wistful-sounding breath. “You’re so good at sneaking around. I’m jealous.”

Meleoron ruffled Gon’s hair. “You’ve got skills too, kid. I’ve seen you in action. Don’t downplay yourself.”

Leorio recalled, “Oh, yeah. I forgot you two knew each other.”

“Yep!” Gon said. “We were friends back in East Gorteau City. I helped him escape from some bad people he’d been in business with.”

Leorio raised an eyebrow. By ‘bad people’ did Gon mean the Chimera Ants?

“I still owe you one for that,” Meleoron said. He irises swiveled around the room in opposite directions, giving him a bizarre likeness to a chameleon. “Name the price and I’ll do whatever you want.”

Leorio didn’t like the mischievous glitter that appeared in Gon’s eyes. The teen asked eagerly, “Really? Anything?”

“Sure. You saved my life.”

“What about if I wanted to-”

“ _Okay,_ that’s enough, I think,” Leorio cut in quickly before Gon could say anything else. He pushed Meleoron towards a curtained-off corner of the room and ordered, “Go behind the curtain and take a seat. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Meleoron gave him a questioning look but did as he was told.

As soon as Meleoron disappeared, Leorio twirled around to face Gon. The teen blinked innocently but Leorio wouldn’t let himself be distracted.

“Gon,” Leorio said. “Whatever you do, promise me you won’t use Meleoron to get revenge on Bopobo for threatening Killua.”

Gon frowned. “I wasn’t-”

“Gon. Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking that. I know you too well. Just- please, promise me this? I don’t want you to get into trouble if you get caught.”

Gon scratched his cheek. “I don’t think we’d get caught; Meleoron is the best there is. But-” he amended at seeing the enraged expression on Leorie’s face. “-I promise I won’t ask him! I can’t say I won’t ask for something else though.”

Leorio relaxed marginally. That was going to have to be good enough. Maybe he could talk to Kurapika and they could team up to stop Gon from making Meleoron do anything too bad-

“Bopobo will pay somehow, though,” Gon swore. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Damnit. Leorio closed his eyes to fight off an upcoming migraine. Why couldn’t everything be simple?

“Just-” Leorio waved his hands in Gon’s general area. “-go back to shredding that cloth into strips. God knows we’re going to need them.”

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. PART 2: REUNION

Gon dutifully followed the guard down a stark hallway. He didn’t know where they were going, but he wasn’t about to start trouble. This place looked a lot more reinforced then where they’d taken him from.

Their shoes clicked against the shiny tile and rebounded off the walls. There was only one room in the corridor, and its entrance was lined by metal bars. The guard motioned for Gon to stop a few steps back and Gon did as he was told. He watched curiously as the guard approached the cell.

“Zoldyck! Get up!” the guard barked. He rattled the bars roughly, creating a harsh grating sound only made worse by echoes. Gon instinctively covered his ears with a wince.

“Ugh, what do you _want?”_ a voice snapped from somewhere inside the cell. “I was sleeping!”

Gon slowly lowered his hands. Whoever this person was, he didn’t sound too happy about being woken up.

“I got you a new roommate.”

There was a creaking sound. Two white hands gripped the bars, followed immediately by the pale face with slanted blue eyes and tussled silver hair.

Gon felt his eyes grow large. The teen was beautiful.

“A new roommate?” the boy asked with a leer. “Are you sure you want to go there? You do remember what happened to the last one, right?”

The guard wrinkled his nose. “It wasn’t my decision. Orders straight from Netero.”

The boy’s eyebrows shot up so far they disappeared into his bangs. “Seriously?”

“Yes. Freecss, get your ass over here.”

Gon jumped out of his daze and rushed over as the guard began to unlock the gate.

The guard ordered the boy, “Move back. Don’t make me taze you again!”

The boy scoffed but released the bars and slunk back into the darkness of the cell.

Finally, the guard pushed the gate in. It swung wide with a loud whine. The guard jerked his head and Gon obeyed the silent order to enter.

He came face-to-face with his new roommate. The boy’s blue eyes narrowed as he stared at Gon, unblinking. Gon had the distinct impression that the boy was sizing him up. A strange sense of anticipation rushed through his veins and he held his breath, stomach twisting.

“Breakfast is at eight,” the guard said as he slammed the gate shut, trapping Gon and the boy inside the cell. “Doors unlock at seven. If you’re late you don’t eat anything for the rest of the day.”

And with that, he turned on his heel and left. His boots clacked against the floor, the same way they had when he entered with Gon. Neither Gon nor the boy spoke until they heard the hallway door shut and lock behind the guard.

Silence.

The boy was still studying him. Gon looked back openly, just as captivated. He wasn’t afraid of this boy with sharp eyes and cutting smiles. On the contrary, Gon was _excited_. This boy was an enigma. What was he doing here, why did he have his own cell, was that his real hair color? Gon wanted to know it all.

“So,” the boy began, voice resonating off the walls and startling Gon. “Who are you?”

“I’m- Gon. Gon Freecss.”

The boy gave him an unimpressed look. “Never heard of you.”

“Well, um.” Gon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m not famous, or anything.”

“Then why are you here?” The boy folded his arms. “You had to have done _something_ interesting to get Netero’s attention.”

He was asking about why he’d been arrested, Gon realized. “Oh! I was climbing Heavens Arena, and they caught me on my way down.”

The boy’s jaw dropped in a split-second of genuine surprise. “You- you _climbed_ Heavens Arena?!”

Gon grinned. “Yep!”

“Wow. I didn’t know it was possible to do that.”

Gon shrugged. “It was hard, but not impossible. You could probably do it! I could even show you how, if you want.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, why not? Just give me a sec so I can call the guard back and ask him for a couple of non-existent vacation days from this hellhole.”

Gon’s face fell. “Oh, right, I forgot about that.”

When he looked back up the white-haired boy was watching him with a bemused smile that played around the corner of his lips. Gon’s cheeks started to warm under the other’s intense gaze and he resisted the urge to turn away.

Then, to Gon’s shock, the boy held out his hand.

He said, “I guess you can’t be all that bad if you could climb Heavens Arena and not fall to your death. I’m Killua, by the way. Killua Zoldyck.”

Gon’s heart skipped a beat, then galloped into overdrive. He hoped his eagerness wasn’t too obvious in the way he grabbed Killua’s cool hand.

“Nice to meet you, Killua!” he said with a beam. He shook Killua’s hand enthusiastically and ended up shaking his entire arm.

“-okay, okay, that’s enough!” Killua yanked his hand out of Gon’s with some difficulty. He rubbed his fingers, muttering, “Jesus, you’re strong.”

Gon couldn’t help but laugh feebly. He had a hard time controlling his strength. It was a weakness of his. Still, that strength had come in handy against Pitou-

A thought occurred to him and he gasped. Killua eyed him warily. “What, now?”

“Killua, you know why I’m here, but I don’t know why you’re here!”

Killua stared at him blankly. “Are you serious? You don’t recognize me?”

Gon blinked, uncomprehending. How would he know who Killua was?

“The last name Zoldyck doesn’t ring any bells for you?”

Gon shook his head and Killua snorted. The sound made Gon frown. He said, “I don’t get it. What’s funny?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Killua had covered his face with one hand, quietly chuckling. “I just- of all the places, I never thought I would escape the prejudice of my family _in prison_.”

Gon still didn’t understand, but Killua had dropped his hand and turned to face Gon with a lazy grin. There was something piercing and dangerous in the depth of his eyes. The sight made Gon’s heart leap in exhilaration.

Killua said bluntly, “I come from a family of notorious sociopaths and serial killers, Gon. We’re as bad as they get. I’m pretty sure we’re in history textbooks. And I’m the worst of them all. I murder people, just because I can.”

Gon sucked in a quiet breath. _Wow._ A famous person for a roommate. It couldn’t get more interesting than that! Killua was even better then he’d initially thought.

Killua continued, “This is your only warning: mess with me and I’ll kill you, too. As long as you don’t bother me, we’ll be cool. Got it?”

Gon saw no problem with that. But- “Okay. But are you sure you would be able to? I’m not that easy to kill.”

Killua gaped. “I- _what?_ ”

“I just, don’t think you’d be able to kill me. No one’s been able to. Not yet, at least. And a lot of people have tried. Trust me.”

Killua sputtered out a startled laugh that turned into a full blown cackle. The sound was so loud it verged on hysterical. He laughed hard enough that it turned into a wheeze and he ended up leaning on his knees for support.

Gon stared at him with alarm. Had he broken Killua? Gon really hoped not. Killua seemed like he was really cool.

He asked tentatively, “Killua-?”

The teen in question waved his hand to show he was fine and stood up straight with a final gasp. He wiped tears from his eyes, saying, “Oh, man. That was funny. I’ll tell you what, Freecss: let’s spar sometime, and then I’ll prove to you that I can kill you if you ever get _too_ annoying. Deal?”

Gon grinned. “Deal.”

He loved challenges. And Killua- he was going to be the best challenge yet. Gon just knew it.

\--

 

\--

Gon’s eyes snapped open and he jerked forward with a gasp.

He was met with silence and a pressing blackness. He breathed heavy in the dark, waiting for his vision to adjust. Eventually his legs came into focus where they lay stretched out on top of his sheets. He was on the bottom mattress of the bunk bed he shared with Killua. He was in their cell. The lights were off in the hallway beyond the bars, meaning night had already fallen.

His heart jumped to his throat. _Was Killua-?_

He threw himself off the mattress and stood up on the tips of his toes. “Killua?!”

But there was no one in the top bed.

He swallowed his disappointment and let his heels touch the ground again. He clenched his hands into fists as he glared down at the ground. Frustrated tears started to flood his vision. He scrubbed them away roughly with the heel of his hand.

He breathed out slowly, trying to calm himself. It had been a full week since he had last seen Killua. _A full week._ That was the longest they’d ever been apart and Gon hated every second of it. Tonight they were allowed to be together again, but Killua had never showed up. Gon tried to stay awake for as long as possible, desperate to be reunited with his best friend, but he accidently fell asleep and he dreamt-

He dreamt about their first meeting.

He stopped wiping his eyes at the realization. That had been months ago. And they had grown so close since then, it was a wonder they hadn’t known each other their whole lives. Killua became Gon’s voice of reason, the only person who could ground him when he got too crazy, his partner in crime, his best friend, his therapist, his other half- _his everything._

It wasn’t that Gon couldn’t live without Killua. Because he could. He had survived before he met Killua and he would live if they were ever somehow forced to part ways for good.

But, the thing was, Gon _didn’t want to._

Living without Killua would be the absolute worst. Killua made everything interesting and exciting. He was loyal, wickedly smart, brave, funny- he took Gon’s breath away sometimes, because he was just that amazing. Gon couldn’t help but trust him with everything he had. So Gon had decided long ago that a life without Killua wouldn’t be a life at all. It would be a half-life at best because it was only with Killua that he could live every second to the fullest.

If he and Killua passed the Hunter Exam, they would be together. If they didn’t, they would stay in Hunter Prison together. No matter what happened, Gon thought furiously with his nails digging into his palms, they would be _together._ It wasn’t negotiable. This lonely week had only convinced him of that.

_Creak._

“Gon?” came the whisper of Killua’s voice.

Gon’s heart stopped. He turned around to face the cell bars.

There stood Killua, illuminated from behind by moonlight from a nearby window. It lit up his white hair like a halo, and the edges of his skin shone silver.

“Ki-Killua…” Gon stammered.

The teen gave him a tiny smile. “Hey. Long time, no see.”

Tears pricked the edges of his eyes again, but this time, Gon didn’t bother brushing them away.

“Killua!” he cried out and started running.

He threw himself forward last second, slamming into his best friend so hard Gon heard the air rush out of Killua’s lungs in a whoosh. He locked his arms around Killua’s torso and clutched the back of his orange jumpsuit like it was a life line. He hugged Killua with all of his strength, pressing his cheek to the other’s chest, listening for the erratic and familiar thumping of Killua’s heartbeat.

“-on, Gon!” Killua gasped above him. “I can’t breathe!”

Gon loosened his grip by the smallest bit. He wasn’t going to release Killua anytime soon.

Killua inhaled deeply, relaxing, and wrapped his arms closely around Gon’s shoulders to return the embrace. He leaned his head on top of Gon’s with a content sigh. All the built up tension from the last week melted out of Gon’s body at the sound. His eyes fluttered shut and he let himself be immersed in the presence that was Killua.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, and he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that Killua was here, _with Gon,_ and they would never have to be alone ever again.

“Did you miss me that much?” Killua muttered in a teasing tone and Gon felt the vibrations of his voice all the way down to his feet.

Gon tightened his hold. “You have to ask?”

Killua hummed in acknowledgement. “It was only a week.”

“A week too long.”

“…yeah. It really sucked, not having you around.”

Gon smiled against Killua’s rib cage. “Does that mean you missed me, too?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Killua parroted.

Gon couldn’t help but giggle at that. Killua joined in, quietly at first, then louder as Gon’s own snickering grew. Soon they were both laughing out loud, still embracing though they had pulled back a little to see each other’s faces, grinning like a pair of fools.

Gon’s heart swelled with elation. On impulse, he wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist and lifted him right off the ground.

“Ah, Gon-!” Killua swayed and clutched Gon’s shoulders with his hands to keep balance.

Gon’s cheeks ached from smiling so much. He swung Killua around in an uneven circle, unable and unwilling to hold back the little puffs of laughter escaping from his lips.

Killua gazed down at Gon, eyes shining with unspoken joy as they crinkled up at the ends. He glowed in Gon’s arms and Gon felt like he could burst.

This kind of unparalleled happiness only came from being with Killua. Killua’s smile, the softness in his face when he looked at Gon, was priceless. Gon knew he would destroy worlds to keep it.

But no one was threatening them now, so Gon simply beamed as he twirled Killua around a few more times, loving the way each wobble made Killua shriek and tighten his grip.

“Gon, if you keep this up I’m going to fall!”

As much as Gon hated to admit it, Killua was right. Gon’s grip was slipping, and the last thing he wanted was for Killua to get hurt just after they were reunited. He stumbled to a stop before gently- reluctantly- lowering Killua back to his feet.

“You-” Killua’s hands curled into claws on his shoulder caps and Gon winced. “- _warn_ me next time you’re gonna do that!”

“But then you would stop me!” Gon protested. He reached up to wrap his hands around Killua’s wrists, not removing them, just holding them. “I like spinning you around; you smile a lot whenever I do it and I love your smile!”

Gon felt another rush of exhilaration as Killua’s face flared bright red.

“I-you,” he stuttered. Gon grinned mischievously and Killua let out a groan, “Ugh, okay, _fine._ Do whatever you want. I can’t stop you anyway.”

“That’s not true! If you really didn’t want it, I wouldn’t do it. But, I don’t think that’s the case, so…”

Killua glowered at him. “You’re a little piece of shit, you know that?”

“Ha, I try my best!”

Killua flicked his forehead, making Gon cry out, and said, “Don’t get cocky. You’re head’s already big enough as it is. I can’t believe you tried to take Bopobo down!”

Gon released one of Killua’s wrists to rub the spot where he’d been it. Technically he had taken Bopobo down. It hadn’t been that hard, considering the fact he had all the motivation he needed with Bopobo hurting Killua right in front of him.

“Of course I did. He was going to kill you!”

“As if! I can take care of myself, Gon! Don’t you remember what happened to Johness?”

Gon did. Killua had ripped Johness’ heart right out of his chest. Killua had made it look as easy as slicing bread. Johness’ death had been allowed because of the competition conditions at the time, but everyone had been warier of Killua afterwards because of it.

Everyone except Gon, that was.

“Bopobo is a lot stronger than Johness!” Gon argued.

Killua’s eye twitched. “Are you saying I’m not strong enough to get rid of both of them?!”

“No! I’m not-” this was _not_ going where Gon wanted it to. “I mean, that’s not why-”

“Then you better come up with a better excuse, Gon! Do we need to spar again to remind you just who can knock who on their ass?” His grasp on Gon’s shoulders was getting more painful by the second. Gon could feel his knees buckling under the force of Killua’s hands.

“It’s you, I know it’s you!” Gon cried out.

“Then why-” the murderous glint in Killua’s eyes was merciless. “-did you interfere?!”

“Because I was scared of losing you!” Gon finally yelled.

_That_ caused Killua to stop.

He stared at Gon, who had been forced down to one knee, with an odd mix of annoyance and confusion.

He said, “But you _just said_ -”

“I know!” Gon didn’t get up, choosing to stay kneeling in front of his best friend. “I know. And I meant it; you’re amazing, I knew you could easily handle Bopobo on your own. You didn’t need me to step in, but-”

He took a deep breath, prying Killua’s hands off his shoulders and holding them in both of his own instead. This was important. He needed Killua to understand why he hadn’t been able to let Bopobo’s actions slide.

He said earnestly, “But I did it for _me._ Because I saw the gun pointed at you, and I pictured you lying still in my arms, the life gone from your eyes, and _I was scared._ I can’t-”

He stopped speaking, a suffocating sense of fear making it hard to voice the very thought.

He swallowed thickly, then started again, “I can’t lose you, Killua. Kite died because I didn’t act soon enough. And I couldn’t let that be you, no matter how weak your opponent was, or even though I knew you could take on ten of Bopobo without breaking a sweat.”

He squeezed Killua’s limp hands. “So when he started talking about you begging and crying, everything turned red. I almost crushed his head in when I hit him, but I thought you would get mad at me for that, so I tried to hold back. And I did let you finish Bopobo off, so! So I didn’t _completely_ take over, at least.”

Killua’s eyes were huge saucers by the time Gon finished his explanation. He didn’t speak, and after a full minute, Gon started to get worried. Had he overdone it? He had wanted to tell Killua the truth, because he deserved the truth-

Killua’s hands started to shake in Gon’s and Gon snapped his head up in time to see Killua’s frame trembling with barely suppressed laughter.

“Killua?” Gon asked with slight panic.

His friend shook his head. “You’re really something else, Gon.”

“Is that…a bad thing?”

Killua’s answering grin was blinding. “No. It’s just you. C’mon, stand up.”

Gon did what he was told and Killua pulled him into another hug. Gon instinctively let go of Killua’s hands so he could snake his arms around Killua’s middle.

He felt Killua sigh against him. “We’re both a mess, huh? You, a bomb just waiting to go off, and me, a serial killer.”

Gon frowned. “You’re not a serial killer. That’s just what your family wants you to think.”

“They’re probably right. I wouldn’t be in here otherwise.”

“No!” Gon pulled back just enough to make out Killua’s startled expression. “No, you’re not like them! None of them ever got caught because none of them cared. But you- you _care,_ Killua. You felt remorse. You let yourself be arrested on purpose so you wouldn’t have to kill anymore. You never wanted to hurt those people, your family forced you into it. Don’t let their twisted thinking get to you!”

Killua smiled weakly. “That doesn’t make up for all the deaths I caused. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Gon.”

Gon held back the rolling anger that responded to Killua’s words. It wasn’t Killua’s fault he had been brainwashed into thinking like this. Gon said, “One day, I’ll convince you how wrong you are.”

“I look forward to that.”

“Good.” He tugged Killua close again and minutes passed in peaceful quiet.

He soon started to feel his eyelids drooping, and they kept on falling, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. He felt Killua yawn against him quietly and Gon sighed ruefully. They were going to have to go to bed soon, no matter how badly they wanted to bask in each other’s presence; it was no fun doing prison activities without any rest and they still had to wake up at the same time in the morning as they normally did.

But he had to ask Killua something before they went to bed. And he had to do it right now because tomorrow would be too late.

“Hey, Killua?”

“Hm?”

He wasn’t sure how to say this. Maybe it would be best if he just put it out there and see how it went?

“I think it’s time we escape this place,” he said.

Killua abruptly stiffened and pushed away just enough to gawk at Gon’s face. “ _What?!_ ”

Gon let out a low whine, “Killua-”

“No, no more hugging until you explain what the hell you just said!”

Gon pouted. “I meant exactly what I said! I think we should leave.”

Killua gaped. “We- we can’t just _go._ We’re in a prison, Gon! And no one in the history of Hunter Prison has ever escaped.”

“I know.”

“Then what makes you think we’ll be the first?!”

“Because it’s us! We can do anything if we work together!”

Killua didn’t look convinced so Gon lowered his voice, whispering, “Meleoron came by when I was helping Leorio the other day. He said still owed me for the time I helped him with the Chimera Ants. He would do anything for me to make up for it, and this is what I want to do! I want to run away with you!”

Killua flushed at his words, cheeks instantly darkening.

“Don’t say stuff like that!” he hissed. “You make it sound like we’re eloping!”

Gon considered that. He said thoughtfully, “That is kinda what we’re doing, though?”

“How?!” Killua sputtered.

“Well, doesn’t eloping have two people, running away and leaving everything behind so they can be together forever? I don’t care about anyone as much as you, and I wouldn’t ever want to go anywhere you’re not, so it’s almost the same.”

Killua groaned and covered his face with one hand. “That is _not_ almost the same. It’s not even close.”

Gon smiled slyly. “Are you saying you don’t wanna elope with me, Killua? Am I not handsome enough for your tastes?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the mortified teen.

Killua glowered, but the effect was lost due to the scarlet tone of his cheeks. He growled, “We can talk about this later-”

Gon’s heart leaped as Killua continued to speak. That hadn’t been a no, technically!

“-right now I want to know how you think Meleoron can get us out of here. Did you even talk about it with him?”

Gon nodded. “Yeah, of course! Here, let me-”

He leaned in close to Killua’s ear and told him the plan quickly, trying to give him as much information as possible without raising his own voice or alerting the night guards just outside their hallway’s doors.

When he pulled back, Killua’s eyebrows were pulled down in concentration.

“That…might just work,” he said after a short pause.

Gon brightened. “Really?” If Killua said so, it must be true.

“I said ‘might’. Don’t get too excited. I have to think about it for a bit before I’m sure. How much time do we have?”

Gon counted back on his fingers. “…six hours. Starting now.”

“Holy shit,” Killua muttered, eyes wide. “You didn’t waste any time, did you?”

“A week was a ton of time! Besides, I already decided a long time ago that I want to stay with you for however long we both live. I don’t want to stay here if they can keep us apart like they did. They could do it again whenever they wanted, and maybe for even longer! What if they don’t put us on the same team when we become Hunters, and then we never see each other again?”

The color drained from Killua’s face. “Don’t say that.”

“They could though,” Gon pressed. “You can’t say they won’t. And I refuse let that happen to us. Would you?”

Killua’s hands tightened where they rested on Gon’s hips. “Don’t be stupid. I can’t believe you would even ask that.”

“I’m not,” Gon said, making his tone gentler. “I’m just trying to show you my thought process.”

Killua stared at him. Through his azure eyes Gon could see the thoughts tumbling together, clicking together like pieces of a puzzle.

“Okay,” he said finally. “Okay. Let’s do it. Let’s escape.”

“Together,” Gon swore quietly.

“Together,” Killua agreed, his expression going soft.

Gon’s heart swelled. He pulled Killua into another bone-crushing hug. Killua automatically responded, wrapping his arms all the way around Gon with a squeeze.

Killua had said yes. Gon’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips pressed upwards into a happy smile. Killua had said yes, and now they were going to be free. And no one would ever, ever hurt Killua again. In his mind’s eye, he saw Bopobo, pushing Killua’s head back too far and holding a gun to his best friend’s face, and a murderous rage swept through him.

If anyone touched Killua again, they would pay. He would personally guarantee that.

Gon tightened his hold around the silver-haired teen, and this time, Killua didn’t complain about not being able to breathe.

\--

 

\--

Isaac Netero cheerfully watched the chaos unfold below him.

Fire alarms were screeching in the distance, lights flashed, sprinklers poured down from the ceiling, prisoners screamed and flung food at each other like it was an Olympic sport and they were all going for the gold. The guards were attempting- and spectacularly failing- to maintain order, but little could be done in a full-out food fight to the death.

He had not been the one to orchestrate this challenge. But he was willing to consider it as part of the Exam if any of the prisoners managed to escape the chaos without their jumpsuits needing to be bleached.

“Mr. Netero!” Biscuit Krueger cried as she ran up the stairs. She was covered dead to toe in a lumpy red substance that smelled vaguely of ketchup.

“Yes, Ms. Krueger?” he asked joyfully.

“Sir,” she gasped, out of breath. “They’re gone!”

“Who is?”

“You know who!” she hissed at him. “Gon Freccss and Killua Zoldyck! My mentees- no one can find them! They just disappeared!”

Netero’s smile widened. “Is that so? Is that what all of this was about?”

Bisky asked, nonplused, “What are you _talking_ about?”

“Oh, it’s nothing my dear. I was simply thinking out loud.”

She gave him an odd look- one he inwardly chuckled at- and said, “Of course, but. The children.”

“What about them?”

“We need to send someone after them immediately! We can’t have two convicts running around free! _Especially_ those two.”

Netero raised an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean by that?”

Bisky snapped, “Don’t act so coy! You know as well as I do that those two boys are the most dangerous criminals out of all the prisoners kept here. Together, they’re even worse. And now that they’re on the loose, who knows what they might do!”

Netero nodded thoughtfully. She was right, naturally. Gon Freccss and Killua Zoldyck were indeed unique specimens. He would enjoy adding them to his collection of Hunters, one day.

Today, however, was not that day.

“Let them have a day or so to get ahead,” he said and Bisky’s mouth fell open. “They’ll have to be brought back eventually, but I think we can afford to give them a little time to themselves for now.”

He turned back to the disorder and anarchy stretching out below him. He smiled slightly.

“After all, they are very fortunate have found such great love so young in life. It would be a shame to ruin it for them.”

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter.
> 
> The end! Thanks for sticking around to read the second part of this story; I meant to post it a week after the first part, but then I realized I should post the next chapter of another story so this got pushed back. The kudos, comments and bookmarks from the first part alone made me so so sooo happy, thank you everyone! I hope you liked this second part as much as the first :) 
> 
> Tumblr: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter.  
> I don't know what this is??? It started off small but then it grew to this huge thing so it had to become a two-parter. The second part will be out soon, its already written. This was super hard to write but it was a lot of fun. This was my first time writing from Kurapika and Leorio's POV, and I really like this AU in general. At this rate I'll end up writing HunterxHunter with every AU that ever existed. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> The poem in the beginning was taken from this post on tumblr because I thought it fit perfectly with this story: http://zoldicc.tumblr.com/post/145799198787/we-will-ascend-to-death-or-love-the-epic-of


End file.
